cinemorguefandomcom-20200216-history
Jennifer Hale
Jennifer Hale (1972 - ) Film Deaths *''Wolves'' (2014) [Janice Richards]: Dismembered off-screen by John Pyper-Ferguson when the latter is a werewolf. When Lucas Till regains consciousness in his living room, he discovers Jennifer's corpse right beside Stephen Sparks in their bedroom. Television Deaths *''Samurai Jack: Episode XV'' (2002; animated) [Mother]: Tore herself along with her family and eat each other. *''Samurai Jack: Episode XLVI: The Scotsman saves Jack'' (2003; animated) [Siren #1]: Decapitated along with the other sirens (voiced by Tara Strong and Janine LaManna) by Jack (voiced by Phil LaMarr) when he regains his memory. *''Marvel Anime: X-Men'' (2011; animated) [Jean Grey]: Died prior to the start of the series, as she sacrifice herself to save the world when she being controlled by the phoenix Force and Mastermind. *''Green Lantern: The Animated Series: Love is a Battlefield'' (2013; animated) [Princess Ghia'ta, Carol Ferris]: Killed by Atrocitus (voiced by Jonathan Adams) when she takes the shot met for Green Lantern Hal Jordoan (voiced by Josh Keaton). Her Aunt Queen Aga'po (voiced by Grey DeLisle) is holding her body and mourning her. Later she tells Hal Jordan, Carol Ferris, Kilowog (voiced by Kevin Michael Richardson, and Razer (voiced by Jason Spisak), that she died protecting the true meaning of love, while Carol Ferris lives in the episode. Had the show no been cancel, Ghia'ta would've return as a Black Lantern. *''Marvel's Guardians of the Galaxy: Knights in Black Helmets'' (2017; animated) [Mantis]: Turns to stone and crumbles into dust when she put on the wrong centurion helmet. Video Game Deaths *''Metal Gear Solid 2: Sons of Liberty (2001) ''[Emma Emmerich]: Stabbed in the stomach by Phil LaMarr. She dies later on from blood loss with Christopher Randolph by her side. *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic (2003) ''[Bastila Shan]: If the player has been affiliated with the Jedi throughout the endgame, Jennifer is a boss during the climactic end-game battle before facing Malak. Depending on the player's choice, Jennifer can be executed or redeemed. *''Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns of the Patriots (2008) ''[Dr. Naomi Hunter]: Commits suicide by injecting herself with a drug that suppresses her regenerative nanomachines in order to succumb to cancer. *''Brütal Legend (2009):'' [Drowned Ophelia]: Has her heart torn out by Tim Curry . *''Mass Effect 2 (2010):'' [Commander Shepard - Female]: Asphyxiates when her space-suit springs a leak, shortly after rescuing Seth Green from the wreckage of the Normandy; however, she is resurrected two years later on Martin Sheen's orders. Late in the game, Jennifer can fall to her death at the end of the Suicide Mission, provided that none of her squad-members have survived to help her into the Normandy SR2's airlock. *''Mass Effect 3 (2012)'' [Commander Shepard - Female]: Can die in four of the game's endings - (Destroy) is killed in the aftermath of the Reapers' destruction unless the player has enough War Assets; (Synthesis) is disintegrated when she throws herself into the Catalyst in order to add her essence to it, transforming all lifeforms in the galaxy; (Refusal) is killed along with the rest of the galaxy by the Reapers; (Control) is disintegrated while using the Crucible to reprogram the Reapers - though in the case of this last ending, Jennifer lives on as the artificial intelligence that now controls the Reapers. *''Diablo III (2012)'' [Leah]: Is betrayed by Alyson Reed and used as a vessel to resurrect the title character. *''Call of Duty: Black Ops 2'' (2012) [Anderson]: During the mission "Cordis Die," Jennifer gets wounded by stray gunfire while providing air support for the player. During the final stage of the level, the player commandeers Jennifer's jet fighter, and Jennifer could die from her wound if the ambulance she is riding in takes too much gunfire. *''BioShock Infinite (2013)'' [Rosalind Lutece]: Killed prior to the events of the game along with Oliver Vaquer, when Bill Lobley sabotages one of their inventions on Kiff VandenHeuvel's orders. However, both she and Oliver live on as quantum "ghosts" scattered across the possibility-space due to the extraordinary nature of the accident. *''Mass Effect 3: Citadel (2013) [''Commander Shepard - Female/ Shepard Clone - female]:'' Playing both her usual role and a clone of the main character, the latter falls to her death following a struggle with the real Commander Shepard on the Normandy's cargo ramp. Depending on the player's choices, the clone is either forced to let go of the ramp when the real Shepard stops her hands loose, or commits suicide by letting go after realizing Siobhan Hewlett has abandoned her. The real Shepard survives the DLC unharmed. *'Batman: Arkham Knight (2015) '[''Nyssa Raatko]'': ''In the event that the player decides to save Dee Bradley Baker's life, Jennifer will be fatally slashed across the stomach by Dee Bradley; she dies shortly afterwards while talking to Kevin Conroy. However, if the player decides to destroy the Lazarus machinery and let Dee Bradley die, Jennifer survives the game. Category:Actresses Category:Canadian actors and actresses Category:1972 Births Category:Voice Actors Category:Death scenes by heart removal Category:Death scenes by stabbing Category:Death scenes by falling Category:Death scenes by murder Category:Death scenes by asphyxia Category:Death scenes by suicide Category:Death scenes by staged accident Category:Death scenes by disintegration Category:Death scenes by apocalypse Category:Death scenes by illness Category:Deaths in the DC universe Category:Death scenes in video game Category:Off-screen deaths Category:Death scenes by blood loss Category:DC Stars Category:Death scenes by cancer Category:Mediamass Category:Rick and Morty Cast Members Category:Star Wars cast members Category:Marvel Stars Category:HLLOWEEN Category:HALL Category:O Category:WEEN Category:HELLOWEEN Category:HALLOWEEN Category:Not Listed on Original Cinemorgue